


Gone with the Sin

by Neila_Nuruodo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dubcon for impaired agency, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neila_Nuruodo/pseuds/Neila_Nuruodo
Summary: I love your skin, oh so whiteI love your touch, cold as iceAnd I love every single tear you cryI just love the way you're losing your lifeOh my baby, how beautiful you areOh my darling, completely torn apartYou're gone with the sin my baby, and beautiful you areYou're gone with the sin my darlingI adore the despair in your eyesI worship your lips, once red as wineI crave for your scent, sending shivers down my spineI just love the way you're running out of lifeWhen the Warrior of Light transforms into a Lightwarden, Emet-Selch cannot resist worshiping their beauty just a little before setting them loose upon the world.





	Gone with the Sin

**Author's Note:**

> I've pegged this as dubcon because sin eaters, as I understand it, essentially have impaired agency. It's almost a bit more like prostitution, so if exchanging sex for something you want is disturbing to you, give this one a miss. Also, monster form sex!

I looked down at the visitor’s writ in my hand, barely seeing where my clenched fingers twisted creases into the sheet. Another fit, another near miss, barely forestalled by that shade’s—Hythlodaeus’s—arrival. No. I couldn’t go back to my friends. They would be hurt, upset, but deep down they’d understand. Better to stand and fall on my own than to turn them into sin eaters, too.

After all, once I turned, they were the only ones who stood a chance of taking me down. The only strong souls among the shattered of the First.

So I detoured around our planned meeting point, slipping through cool, quiet streets directly to the capitol building. In a city of towering edifices it still managed to stand out, broad of base, elaborate of window and arch, with a narrow spire reaching toward what should have been the heavens. My heart grew heavier, my stomach more leaden, with every step. I knew what was awaiting me inside. Emet-Selch, with a bitter smile and bitter words at my continued failure. Bitter truth, unlike the kind lies the Scions would give me. I couldn’t face that. Couldn’t hope, only to fail again. I needed truth.

The inside of the building was as beautiful as the outside, all white and black marble limned in gold, geometric designs and patterns that drew the eye inexorably to the massive door in the far wall. It had to be the Convocation chamber; nothing else in the city demanded the eye’s attention so selfishly. Despite my trepidation, my weariness, I found myself admiring the building as I walked; the chandeliers were beautiful creations of glass and twirling metal, reminding me of Sharlayan architecture, and I wondered how much of that was coincidence and how much was knowledge they had uncovered about the Ancients.

Guess I’d never have a chance to find out.

I was still approaching the doorway when Emet-Selch appeared at the heart of a writhing torrent of darkness, already striding toward me. I pulled up short, and he came to a stop in front of me, crossing his arms and glaring. At length he sighed, waving one hand at me.

“Whatever am I to do with you?”

He seemed disappointed, which surprised me. “Wasn’t this exactly what you wanted?” I said, dispirited.

His lips compressed as he looked me over. “Not exactly, but I can work with this.” He turned and walked off. I just frowned after him. What was his deal, anyway? He glanced back and heaved a sigh. “Well? Come along.”

Rolling my eyes, I tagged along after him, not bothering to catch up. As he reached the end of the hallway the doors opened before him, and I gasped as a hot wind scoured my face and exposed arms. I stumbled to a stop, staring at the inferno raging within the next room.

“What—” I managed, unable to go on.

He turned to me with a cruel smirk. “Welcome… to the final days of Amaurot.” I jolted back into motion at his beckons, and he dropped his theatrical air. “Do stick close; only in my presence are you safe here.”

I nodded jerkily, eyes bugging as I stared at the destruction around me. Compared to the beautiful, placid city I had just come from, this was a gut-wrenching scene. Robed figures fled, crying out, falling as some horrific monstrosity brought a meteor down upon them, shattering buildings and walkways.

“The fabric of our star began to fray…”

* * *

I didn’t bother trying to conceal my tears as I watched the monstrous creature—Therion, it was called—lash out at those who were trying to save the star. One fell, then another, and my heart quailed, even though I knew how it must have ended. So much death, so much sacrifice, so much loss. And in the end, the star would be saved—but at such a cost. Emet-Selch, still beside me, was no longer smiling at all, his face grim, his eyes locked to the scene before us. And finally, finally the creature fell. The figures regrouped, helping each other stand back up. Clinging to one another as they limped into the distance. I didn’t follow, and he didn’t try to make me.

“So now you understand,” he said softly. “Now you see how it happened.” He turned to me, looking ancient despite his youthful features. Something changed in his expression when he saw my tears, and he started to reach toward me, then aborted the motion. “Now you see why I cannot let you prevent the Ardor. So much hangs in the balance…” He blew out a deep sigh and turned away from me.

The blur of tears obstructing my vision brightened, and pain lanced out, shattering outward from my core. I gave a strangled cry as the light burst free, and Emet-Selch turned back. I fell to one knee, born down by agony, and through my tears I glimpsed him watching, face expressionless, as searing pain racked me, split me, erupted from me. I bled light, pouring from every orifice, sobbing as it forced its way out of places that _were not meant to have anything extruded from them,_ as my body contorted and writhed and the pain finally stole my consciousness away, leaving me in merciful oblivion.

* * *

I woke up hungry. I blinked my eyes, frowning at the weird flatness pervading my vison, and tried to sit up. It took me a minute to figure out how, but once I did I reveled in my expanded self—no longer crammed into a vessel too small for it—the extra arms, the wicked claws and teeth, wings that would let me swoop onto my prey. I liked it. I could feed like this.

“Ah, there you are.”

I turned toward the sound and reared back as I realized why my vision seemed flat. Here was depth, an unimaginable well of aether, right before me. It ran so deep it seemed nearly to puncture reality.

That would do for a first meal.

I shot my arm out, claws locking around the figure, then snarled as they struck some kind of barrier, not biting home in the soft flesh as I’d intended. I tried to drag it closer, to shove it in my maw, but found myself the one moved instead.

“Now, now, I’m sure you’re upset, but there’s no call for that kind of behavior.”

I bared my teeth. “Hungry.”

Its eyes widened. “Ah, but of course! You poor creature. And not a thing to eat around here.”

I didn’t know about that; _this_ thing would do nicely. If I could just_ get through that barrier…_ I brought my other three arms to bear, squeezing and raking, trying to claw or shatter my way to that tantalizing bounty of aether. It raised an arm, then flung it out to one side, and I found myself tossed aside, thrown onto my back. I sat up painfully, peering more closely at the creature that had knocked me down so effortlessly…

Ah. Emet-Selch. I’d quite forgotten about him—well, I’d forgotten about most everything but feeding, but I hadn’t recognized him through the lure of his aether. I remembered enough to know I would have difficulty defeating him. Such a feast, and no easy way to get it…it made my insides hurt with hunger. I maneuvered into a crouch, waiting tensely. Maybe if I was patient enough he would drop his guard. He watched me, smirking, probably waiting for me to spring again. Let him wait. I was hungry, but I wasn’t suicidal.

“Had enough, have you?” He strolled closer, unconcerned, until I loomed over him. 

“Enough?” I blinked at him. “No… So hungry.” I reached out, my hands pleading instead of demanding. “Please… want to taste your aether.”

He laughed. “That does not seem like a particularly wise idea. Were I to give you a taste, you would surely try to suck me dry.” His eyes narrowed on me. “Mm, perhaps I may share a bit of aether with you, just something to tide you over for now.”

I tensed, swallowing reflexively at the mere thought, leaning closer. He laughed.

“Oh, but you don’t think I’d give something for nothing, do you? You would have to indulge me, my dear.” His clothing writhed into nothingness, smokelike, and he reclined on the ground, beckoning me closer. I leaned down, bracing against the ground, resisting the urge to take a bite. I could see in his eyes that his guard was still up. His hand dipped down to the juncture of his thighs, drawing his member up, stroking it.

“Here, my darling, this has what you so desperately need.”

Under his ministrations his penis quickly stood erect. Like the rest of his flesh it positively roared with aether, and I licked my lips in anticipation. As soon as he waved me toward it I snapped downward, salivating at the idea of that succulent flesh, that aether, sliding down my throat. But he stopped me short before I could bite into him, making me snarl, thwarted.

“Seriously, now, that isn’t what I meant at all.” I craned up to look at him, found him almost pouting. “You have to suck it. Lips, _not _teeth. But do that, and you shall have a lovely taste of that aether you crave so.”

Feeling betrayed, I drew back, trying to reconfigure my mouth. It was hard; I just wanted to bite _so badly._ But with his murmured encouragement, I figured out how to draw my lips lower over my teeth, letting him guide me down. I carefully took him into my mouth, running lips down his shaft, and he hissed, his fingertips digging into the back of my head. With his guidance, I began to figure out what he wanted from me, and when I wrapped my long tongue around him he gasped and shuddered. I gasped, too, as something leaked out, some fluid richly suffused with aether. I moaned, swallowing it greedily, and his breath turned harsh, panting. I let my tongue slither off, then twined it around again, and he groaned, rewarding me with a few more precious drops.

“Oh… my dear… my… dear monster…”

Between the pressure of my tongue and lips he quickly began to lose control, moaning and thrusting into my mouth. His hands seized on me, his body arching as he convulsed, and the drops became a torrent, a raging flood of aether. Groaning, I swallowed it hungrily, and he cried out, more pulsing out with my continued ministrations. Finally I sucked him dry, and he lay sprawled beneath me, limp. I raised my head, wondering if his guard was down yet, and found him watching me through lowered lids. So much for that.

“Was that what you wanted, my dear?”

He wore a teasing smirk, watching me like he was still hungry even though his body proclaimed satiety, and I realized I might be able to get more out of him. I made eye contact, slowly crawling up his body until our heads were even, and leaned down toward one ear.

“More,” I whispered, my voice husky even for this new form. To my satisfaction, his eyes darkened, breath hissing out from between suddenly bared teeth.

“More? So demanding…” He reached up, letting a hand trail down my face. “There is so much I can show you, if you will be patient…”

I sat back on my haunches. “Yesss… Patient. Show me.” I put my hands, closed into fists, docilely on the ground and watched him.

He sat up, still smiling. “Then lie back for me. I want to see you…”

I did as he asked, letting him spread me out. He stroked his hands all over me, exploring my new form. The sensation was strange; I remembered pleasure from such behavior, before. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant now, but it did engender a feeling of vulnerability. But he had made good on his promise of aether, and I wanted more.

He gave an inquisitive hum, and I started as I suddenly _tasted_ him.

“What’s this, then?” He slipped a finger inside me, and I gasped as a wisp of aether slid off his finger and into me. I instinctively clamped down on it, on him, and he drew in a harsh gasp. “Mm, yes, you like that?”

I craned up to see him. “Yes… like it. What is it?”

He laughed, the sound rolling up and down the scale. “My dear… it is precisely what I was hoping to show you. Here—” His finger withdrew, and he repositioned himself over me, sliding a hand up my torso. “Would you like some more?”

“Yes!” My hands clenched, but I kept them in place, not willing to risk him changing his mind.

Again I tasted him as he penetrated me, a contrast of human skin and churning aether barely contained within it. I sat up a little further, raising one hand to encircle his body and bring our faces closer. He smiled, hips flexing, and touched my face.

“You are so beautiful…” He tugged me closer, and I obliged, letting him bury his face against the base of my thick neck. His body shuddered, his hands clinging, fingernails digging in. The in-and-out motion between my legs seemed greatly pleasing to him, and soon a little more aether leaked out. I made a deep, throaty sound as I drew it in, and he turned his face up to mine.

“So responsive… You are exquisite.”

Curious and hoping to coax him into giving more aether, I repeated the motion he’d done to me, putting my face against his shoulder. He made a pleased sound, his hand coming up to cradle the back of my head. He had moved his mouth against my skin, so I mimicked the motion. His fingers dug in harder, and more aether leaked out.

“Oh… do that again, but with your teeth.”

I let my lips fall back and pressed my teeth delicately to his skin. He trembled, breath erratic, hands opening and closing on me, and another, larger dribble of aether trickled from him. For a moment he went limp on top of me, and I seized the opportunity, biting him both at the shoulder and below, where he penetrated my lower mouth. I groaned as I pierced his barrier and his aether began spilling into me. I gulped hungrily at both punctures, ignoring his hands swatting at me, his words, until I felt a sudden gathering, like a pressure drop before a storm.

“—stop, or I will be forced to hurt you!” The words penetrated my frenzy only dimly, and a few seconds later the thunderheads gathered to a point. Power slapped me, knocking me back and loosing my tooth-holds in his flesh. I lay there, stunned for a moment, then gasped as I felt him grow on me, in me. His form seemed almost to invert, to bleed darkness, and suddenly he was much larger, on a par with my size. He held me down, new, strange eyes staring into mine, seeking… something.

“Have you returned to your senses now?” His voice was different now… no, not different, but it contained undertones and overtones that had been constrained before. I forced myself to focus on his words.

“Hungry,” I said, trying to look smaller, less threatening. I no longer had an advantage—hadn’t all along, I realized, but it hadn’t been apparent until now how outmatched I was.

He sighed, his head dropping a few ilms. “I suppose I can expect naught more. You are, of course, driven to feed. Very well… but do not let it happen again or I shall give you nothing more.”

I nodded. “Not again,” I told him earnestly.

His new, strange face contorted, and I realized he was smiling. His restricting hands gentled, moving over me tenderly, no longer holding me down but stroking, drawing our forms together.

“You poor thing. Here, let me try this.”

My eyes snapped wide as a tendril of aether lifted off his shoulder. I nearly dove for it, restraining myself forcibly at the last second. It wasn’t enough to jeopardize the promised bounty. I felt his chest rumble as he chuckled.

“Go on. That is for you.”

I sealed my lips against his skin, sucking the aether up with a hungry sound. His chest vibrated again, and the aether moved down his form. I followed it, licking it up hungrily, and his breath caught. I lost myself chasing the aether all over his body, his soft sounds of pleasure washing over me as he moved in and above me. The aether trail led me slowly up his neck and over his lips. He moaned as I sealed my lips over his, and when he opened his mouth on mine, aether gouted out. I opened up, taking it in greedily, and his movements turned erratic. I let out a low whine as aether flooded into me high and low, sucking it down for all I was worth, craving more, needing more.

Once again he lay spent, and for a moment I felt full, replete. But again the hunger raised its head. I touched his face lightly with a clawed hand.

“More?” I asked, hopeful.

He chuckled, the sound building into a full laugh. “Insatiable, you are. Come, now; there is an entire world of aether for you to savor.” He drew back, moving off me and taking my hand to raise me up. “Now,” he murmured, seemingly to himself, “the Crystarium first? Or…” He hummed thoughtfully. “Much as I would love to see those meddlers brought to their knees, their despair will grow the longer they watch you in action. Eulmore, on the other hand… so freshly conquered and converted, their horror, their helplessness at your arrival will be absolute. Yes, Eulmore it is.” He reached out and touched my cheek. “It’s time for you to do what you do best… Bringer of Light.”

Reality warped, and I felt myself fall through to another place. I caught a glimpse of white marble and pink, but the depth of aether stole my attention away. This place was full of aetherial repositories, none so full as Emet-Selch, but one couldn’t be choosy. I reached out, snagging the closest ones, and began to feed.


End file.
